the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The IceWings
Thunder and Ice Description Appearance: 'IceWings are usually pale blue colors, ranging from white to silver to pale alice blue. Some IceWings even have a green tinge to their scales. Like SeaWings, they can have unique coloring, and on rare occasions they may also have pale lavender or pale pink scales. Eye colors may be black, gray, or blue eyes and have forked tongues and blue blood. On the back of their heads, instead of normal dragon horns, IceWings have long, sharp ice spikes. Their claws are probably the sharpest of all species of dragon so that they may grip ice and their tails are whiplike and long. IceWings are sleek and swift due to their small appetites and frozen scales, and are able to fly faster than other species, though not as fast as the SkyWings. '''Abilities: '''As their name implies, IceWings are able to survive in freezing temperatures and have strong scales that give off a deep chill. Perhaps what lethalizes the IceWings is their frostbreath, which can cause a dragon's limb to freeze off entirely or cause life-threatening hypothermic effects. Oddly enough, IceWings are able to withstand bright light. '''Personality: '''IceWings typically believe themselves to be superior to other species and because of that, they have a well-ordered society consisting of "Circles." Dragons in the highest Circle lives in the palace and usually consists of the IceWing Royal Family, while dragons in the lowest Circle live on the Kingdom's outskirts or not in the Kingdom at all. Due to historical events, the IceWings have a strong hatred for the NightWings and the hybrids between their Tribes. Hybrids are typically rejected unless they are related to the IceWing Royalty, but are usually not allowed to become Queen or King to keep the bloodline pure. Hierarchy Queen King Princess/Princes Soldiers Healers Assassins Citizens Wanderers Dragonets Hybrids ''Hybrid Points left: 1/5 Animuses ''Animus Points left: ''0/2 Wanted Previous Queens '''The Dawn Era Queen Diamond, mother of Prince Arctic, aunt of Queen Snowfox Queen Snowfox, mother of an unnamed IceWing Queen The Prophetic Era Queen Glacier, mother of Queen Snowfall Queen Snowfall The Crossfire Era Queen Flurry, mother of Queen Pasque, Princess Veil, and Prince Borealis. Queen Pasque, wife of King Aldous. Family Line Note: All family lines mentioned are in the current era. The Royal Line Queen Flurry was the mother of Queen Pasque, Princess Veil and Prince Borealis by King Ermine. Princess Silence, the sister of Queen Flurry, was the mother of Princesses Parraya, Direwolf, and Prince Snowdust. She was also the sister-in-law of Sharp, and thus the aunt of Ragnarok. Prince Borealis is the father of Princesses Shiver and Glimmer, and Prince Shard by Gecko the IceWing/RainWing hybrid. Queen Pasque is married to King Aldous and is the cousin of Princesses Parraya, Princess Direwolf, and Prince Snowdust. The Snowy Line Snowquake is mother of Gecko. Gecko is the mother of Princesses Shiver and Glimmer, and Prince Shard by Prince Borealis. The Clouded Line Sharp is mother of Ragnarok the IceWing/SkyWing hybrid by King Empyrean, her former lover. She is the sister-in-law of Princess Silence. The New Line Snowleopard the animus is the wife of Seal. The Simple Line Frigid Crest and Caribou are the parents of Fox, Snap, Harpseal, and Snowhare, all daughters. Sub-pages The Gift of Order The Gift of Study Utopia of Quartz ??? OC Pages Queen Pasque Princess Direwolf Gallery IMG 3434.jpg|Ice Kingdom Flag (By JuniperTheSkyWing) Joining'Name:' Gender: Species: Appearance: Rank: If citizen, then what occupation?: Hybrid?: Animus?: Royal(Open)?: Category:Icewing Category:Tribes